Cape Malay
Syntax: Noun-Adfjective(kasta bugis) Possessor posssessed PROPOSITION-NOUN(DIATAS LU) Numeral noun-satu ruma demonstrative noun - ini surat noun - relative clauuse TV DO S TV IO DO(SAIJA KASIE DIA SAKIET) AUX VERB AND VERB(samua BOLE CAKAP malayu) Adverb and Verb (Leker senyum, quick smile) Negative verb(tramasoek) KA- or my house is beautiful or not?(goea poenja roema cantik ka tara?) i hungry bride beautiful he was killed by mary(dia kasie mary buno) who was killed by mary(sapa kasi si mary bunoh) John thinks hes already met mary(john rasa dia parna jumpa mary) I speak Malay(Gua omong/bicara(omong more common Bahasa Malayu you cause me to be sad(lu kasi gua sadi) Interrogative Pronoun: apa - what sapa -who mana - which kapang - when barapa - how many/much bagana - how kanapa - why mana - where Pronouns: Gua Lu Dia Kita orang Lu orang Dia orang Verbs: sakarang- now(karang) sadikit-little barapa - some samua - all banyak - many sini - here sana - there si - person marker(case marker for human or aniimate direct object NP's and a preposition for indirect object PP's)(Dia kata kata si gua)(he speak SI i) Reduplicaion: short-short - often piece-piece - piece by piece one-one -one by one dakat - near/at balakang - after causative verb with clausecomplement(anak, kasi gua terperenjat)(son, cause i shock) Verb Reduplication - iteration(indicate a repeated activity) or to indicate that the actions is going on for an extended time baku- reciprocal verbs(dia orang bakucinta, they love each other) tar - unintentional action, unexpected action bar - added to nominal base means "to have x, to use x or to produce x"/'to adjective it means"having the quality of x or to become x'"/can form ongoing or stative verbs/'can create verbs with a reflexive meaning' -an(nouns from verbs) sampe - up to, until Aspects: jangang - dont(imperative) ada - progressive, habitual(usually) suda(su) - perfective abis - completive akang - future/would parna - ever masi -still nanti - eat later(future) baru - recent perfect, just ate bolong(belum?) - not yet, future, event not yet occured Portuguese: aia/ama - children's maid ( aya, ama) albekoor - albecora (albekor) ananas - ananazeiro ( nanas) angostura - angostura ( angostura) kanna - alcana (kana) alkatief - alcatif (alkatif) altea - althea (altea) arraroot - araruto (Ararut) betel brinjal - beringela (berinjal) buksboom - buxu (buksu) dalia - dahlia (dalia) belombra - bella-sombra (belombra) jakaranda jakka - jacca (jaka) koejawei - goiaba (kuyaba) daeraad - dorado (dorad) bredie - bredo (beredu) atjar - achar faisin - feijao (pejang) disa - Dias(orchid) tarrentale - terra natal (tarantal) asalea - azalea arrie nee -arre(exclamation of iritation)(ari) assois- anchova (ansjoba baljaar - bailar (baliar) bastiaan - bastonada (bastang) basta! - basta, enough bastion - bastiao (bastang) brigade - brigada (brigada) desserteer - dessertar (desertar) detail - detalha (detali) ekwipasie - equipagem (ekipajeng) bajonet - baioneta (bayonet) bandelier - bandoleira (bandolera) barrakoeda - barracuda (barakuda) battery - bataria (batari) bivakkeer - bivacar (bibakar) artillerie - artilharia (artilari) flank - flanco (flangku) flottielje - flortilha (flotili) galjoen - galeao (galiang) kalfater - calafatar (kalfatar) kamoefleer - camuflar(kamuflar) karet - careta (kareta) kaserne/kasarm - caserna (kaserna) cansada- kasaat (kansada) kardoes - cartucho (kardus) karabyn - carabino (karabin) karveel - caravela (karbela) kepie - quepi (kepi) kavallerie - cavalaria(kabaleri) kolonel kommandant kommodoor rondawei - rondavallo - round building (rondabal) sappeur - sapador(engineering corps soldier)(sapador) salba - to save soldadoe - soldado sinjaal - sinal(signal) sinal soldy - soldo(pay) soldu bark - barco(small craft) barku tenk - tanque(reservoir) tangki kapelaan - capalania(chaplain) kapalang maskie - mais que maski petalje - batalha(big to do) batali kapater - capado (kapadu) kakkerlak - carcalacca (kakerlak) kaduks - caduco(broken bust) (kaduku) pikanien - piqueno (pikanin) ramkie - rabequinho (rabekini) tamboera - (tambor) tamaai(big - tamanho) (tamani) soembreloe - sombreiro (sumbrelu) kris - keris(dagger) assegaai - azagaia (asagai) kaskabel(cascavel), type of rattle laskaar - lascar(oriental sailors) (laskar) paaiboelie?(pai + boele, father white man) (paibule) palawer - negotiate(palavra + pelawi) (palawi) mantega - butter baldi(bucket), janela(window), kasta(caste), tempo(time), garsa(heron) kamarang - shrimp karia - termite karapatu - tick panela - pot, pan, kettle kalam - tin malabar - Indian person garsa - heron Khoisan Words bukhu - buchu herb (bukhu) ena - eina (ouch) khokho - bug, insect(gogga) kua(originally kuah) - quagga(zebra) aica - aitsa(oy!, exclamation, pain, surprise,astonishment) dakha - wild dagga/marijuana kiri - walking stick, kierie tarik kawat - masturbate (pull wire) Bantu kori - Setshwana kgori, kori bustard mahem- gray crowned crane marula - marula tree Eastern Bantu kurupa - ekhoropa SNAIL(makhuwa) kalipa- hard to beat(makhuwa) makuata - running sore(makhuwa) dau - dhow Bemba belenga - ugly Yao loga - bewitch Wolof yapa - eat enthusiastically Malagasy: tambab - small children's disease ampang - rice stuck to bottom of pot hafus - hafotsa (banyan tree) urita - octopus malis - to pound/grind lulu - devil tampan - dandruff kapakapa - eat voraciously, eat quickly malang - stinking mandeng - to lie firang - harpoon Malay: rottang - cane blatjang - chutney piering- saucer poera-poera do nothing laksemana > laksemana(semantic shift to executioer) kierang - kierang, trickery, maling - thief Afrikaans: pitersili - parsley mili - corn kamar - room apel - apple bunci - bean duit - money siting - brick sekel - sickle/scold haidang - heathen kandelar - candle(orig. candlestick) rok - skirt baskom - washbasin buruk - trousers kompani - company far - for/to lansik - languid, listless(landziek) sukruf - screw kip - to notch,nick, notch, nick famili - family hafa -harbor karam - cramp kayukan- squared timber godperdom -damn it nilon - nylon, nylon fishingline hordel - belt,girdle fork - fork pols tangan - wrist fader - terms of address for men barlus - worthless, broken down lupraf(loopgraaf)- trench kalar - ready, finished maklar - middleman(merchant) rendel(grendel)- doorbolt sopoit - to spray, spout, spurt supul - to wash, rinse (uncommon) kayu satapel - firewood etfir- pencil eraser paristir - priest pelester - plaster palafon - ceiling baroit - bride lektrisi- electtric current sakaf - carpenter's plane raker- rascal leker- candy lastikh - annoying kak - shit bos - bush fulurduk- floor-cloth barak - brackish/saltish bors - money-box of bamboo satrat - street satrip - stripe Satrika - to iron aker - acre pomp -pump handuk - towel Calques: They killed him(they make him dead. dia orang biking dia mati) food was up(finished)(makanan diatas) teacher scold him out(guru suda sekel dia ka luar Malayalam: baba - baby Tamil: pukai - drunk nartai - tangerine kanci - starch katalan - intimate friend kali - cactus noci - vitex vetiver - vetiver pikanggai - luffa murunggai - moringa abraikai - lablab bean patol - snake gourd kotabaranggai - guar kotumali - coriander Marathi: bombil - bombay duck Swahili: kasuku - parrot kaca kaca - to crumble making a sharp noise, to gnash ones teeth madoido - ornament konde - fist kikapu - basket toto - child pariuk paca(break pot, calque for praying mantis) Sena: marumbo - intestines Hindi: bahir - strong kalai - small boiler, frying pan gasak - refreshment labada - cloak kambal - blanket paisa - money bubak - old simpleton topi - hat bacara - thug cabi - key (from Portuguese chave)(also kunci) curel - witch. ghost duka - (reinfluenced to mean distress) gungga - mute safran - saffron janggil - wild kalas - pot, pitcher karai - cooking pan, saucepan tamasya - scene, fuss, show pandit - scholar, learned man pagla - crazy person Sinhala pinggo - carrying pole